Worth The Pain
by Lavyathin
Summary: Kagome, That was her name. She Doesn't know that, yet. When her father dies in a "car crash" and her brother is put into the hospital, her grief stricken mother moves them to Tokyo,where she meets Inuyasha,Will Syvren Remember? Kag&Inu M for later content
1. Chapter 1

I can barely look at her... Who does she think she is? Making me move away from the town I

have lived in my ENTIRE life. She has no right. I mean, ya, she is my mom and I may just be a

rebellious 15 year old, but still, it isn't fair. Just because my dad died in a car accident about a

month ago, and my little brother was put into the hospital, doesn't give her the right to move me

away from my whole life... I swear sometimes- my thought was cut off by my mother yelling

from outside my open door, "Syvren! Are you done packing yet?" My voice comes out as a

growl, "Almost!" I was finished packing, but I knew that if I told her I was done then I wouldn't

have any time to say Goodbye to this old house. My name is Syvren, named after the deadly

winged sea serpent, a cousin to the Leviathin. My mother is a demon, a bird-like demon to be

exact, and my father is-was, a sea demon, I am a rare turnout. Only around 100 Sea demons like

me have been born. I am a powerful demon, but I stay invisible, I am shy, and I prefer to keep

my distance from

people, so I stare them down with my deep green eyes. People are afraid of me at my school, it is

an all demon school, so I wasn't picked on, and I stopped most of the bullying by glaring.

Sometimes a brave soul would stand up to me and try to pick a fight; I took them all down easily

, with one swipe of a hand. And the ones who got saved would look at me, scared they would be

next. I sent them on their way with a small smile, then I would run away and melt back into the

shadows. I would miss my standing, but it might get better, I was transferring to a school that

Accepted humans and hanyos (Half-demons). All i can really hope for is that they will leave me

to my business and there wouldn't be any stupid boys that would try to hit on me. I had made it

clear to my current, (or would it be old now? Oh, whatever-) my school that I wasn't interested in

that sort of stuff by cruelly snapping at the 5th boy to try, I broke his jaw.

My long black hair hung loosely over my back, my choppy bangs covered my eyes.

None of the things that I did ever made sense to me, it's strange to second guess my memories,

but it feels wrong. My thoughts drift away. Sighing I grab my bags and throw them down the stairs.

I look into my empty room, old memories filing my head as i take one last look at my now bare

walls, and floor. The only thing left in my room was my sketch pads and my favourite drawing

pencil. I lift them carefully as if they would turn to dust at any second, and walk quietly down

the stairs. Feeling the railings that i had slid down year after year, the carpet that had indents

where my favourite spot to draw had been. The stain on the carpet where I had spilt my cup of

grape juice. A crystal tear slid down my pale cheek. All i can think about is the key word in those

thoughts was 'Had'.

Another tear fell to the floor, silently gliding through the air and landing on the concrete. I was

now on the porch, getting closer and closer to the thing that would take me away from my past.

The truck looked menacing from where i was standing. I didn't want to get any closer. But i had

too, no matter what i wanted, it always came down to what i had to do. I hesitated placing my

bags in the truck, hoping that my mom would run outside and say i didn't have to go, that it was

my choice, but no matter how hard I pray, or how many wishes i make, i have to get in this truck

, and drive off to somewhere in Tokyo, Japan. Another tear slides down my cheek, off my chin,

and onto the hard pavement of my driveway. The very same driveway that i learned how to ride

a bike on, the driveway where I fell off my skateboard and got the scar that is still clearly visible

on my leg. Another tear hit the ground.

I picked up my mother's footsteps before the movers did, I quickly wipe my eyes,

not wanting her to see me cry. My face once again shows no emotion as she approaches, about to

say something to me, but I walked over to one of the bulky men who was having trouble with the

couch and looked at him, I could tell it unnerved him by the way he was fidgeting, sighing I

walked away just as he turned to give me a hard glare.

His gaze softened as he turned back to his work. My mother prodded me in the ribs when they

were done packing. When i didn't move towards the truck like she wanted, my mom shoved me

into the open truck door. I snarled and sat up straight, smoothing out my black skinny jeans and

my T-shirt, not bothering with my hair until my mom rolled up the windows, stopping the wind

from blowing the long strands into tangles. The car ride lasted 4 hours at the very least, and we

arrived at the airport around 8pm. Looking at my mother's face made me realize that she wanted

to shift into a bird and fly the distance herself, alas she couldn't if i was with her. Because

whenever she asked me to let my wings out of my back, i would give her a withering look. She

never taught me how to fly, the first time she took me out to fly, she expected me to know how

to ride every current, every gust of air. I didn't, I'll just have to teach myself. Half an hour later

we were on the plane, and it was ready to take off. I peered out the small window, looking at the

ground as the plane rushes by, engines roaring in my ear, I try to fight back the urge to jump out

of the plane and just run back to my house.

Even if I did just that, I knew my mother would find me and bring me to Tokyo herself. I had no

more tears to shed as the plane left the ground. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see where i was

being taken.


	2. Chapter 2

Someone was prodding me. Who the hell is that? Stop it!

I start growling, they stopped. Ha! That will get them to leave me alone. Another shove, another

growl. Whoever is pushing me is really getting on my nerves. "Ka-Syvren… Syvren wake up

right now, we have to get off the plane."

I open my eyes slowly, realizing where i am. Swiftly standing up i grab my small, black purse

and start walking towards the door. Wanting to get off this metal... Thing. I noticed my mother almost called me something else, she did that sometimes. I had no idea why. We got ourselves

down to the carousel with all the luggage. My mother's bag came first, then mine. I had to push

through a group of people to get the bags. My mom practically dragged me to the street, it was

cool, and the breeze felt nice blowing through my hair. It was especially hot for me; first because

of my raven black hair, my black makeup, and my black clothes. Yes you could call me emo or

goth, but i say I'm emo, not necessarily hating the world like a goth. I smile, and I sing and dance.

Just emo. Which I think is what attracted all those guys. Lots of boys tried to get me on a date,

even after I broke the other boys jaw. My thoughts trail back to all of that blood welling from his

face... The memory seemed so long ago, and somehow fake.. "-Syvren bring those bags I got a taxi!" I scowl at her and pick up our bags, the movers

probably got there already, not having to continually take brakes to get luggage and to eat. Well,

maybe eat.

The taxi drove us down the crowded roads of Tokyo, there was lots of buildings that had huge

glowing signs. I kept looking for Spiderman to show up at the top of one of these towers. Other

than looking for Spiderman, i was staring at the people here, there was lots of demons and

Hanyos. But the humans over populated them all. It was almost scary how the humans

outnumbered us, and for a brief second I was afraid of them.

I pushed the thought away quickly, i was at the top of the food chain, they wouldn't attack me,

would they? I asked myself silently. The taxi driver stopped my silent conversation by quietly

announcing, "here we are."

The house was huge, i was surprised my mother bought such a big house for the two of us. It was

a grey house, and looked more like a mansion with 4 levels. At least i would have some privacy.

I had been right, looking at the driveway i saw the moving vans unloading the furniture into the

house. One of the men was holding an list of what was to be put where, they could thank my

mom for that, where as we could have done it easily by ourselves, but no, she had to make the

humans work. She hated humans, if she had it her way humans wouldn't exist. But most of all

she despised hanyos, i didn't have an opinion of them really, i haven't had lots of contact with

humans or hanyos. But i really don't see what's wrong with them, i think it's actually romantic

that a demon could fall in love with a human. My mother thought it was a disgrace to our kind. I

wouldn't judge by stories, i had to experience it firsthand to believe it.

I stepped onto the new porch and looked through the open door, it was as big on the inside as it

was outside. I could get used to this.

"Alright Syvren you can-" i didn't wait for her to finish, i darted up the stairs with my bags to the

fourth floor, the highest point in the house, where i would have my own tower of solitude. I

reached the fourth level pretty quickly, and began looking for a room. There was two bathrooms

on this level, and around five rooms. I entered the farthest room from the stairs, and it was

perfect. It was a big room, with one huge window, and a pretty big window seat in front of it.

There was two closets, (just what a girl needs) and my own bathroom. I dropped my bags at the

door and walked over to inspect the view from my window. When i looked out the window i

immediately saw a huge tree, and right by the window, a long fat branch stretched out towards

me, it hit the side if the new house and was just a few inches under the windowsill. Perfect for

climbing in and out. I sighed and sat on the window seat with my sketchbook. I cracked the

window open slightly to let a small breeze in. And i began to draw.

A stroke of my pencil here, shade this curve, erase that line. Over and over for what was maybe

an hour, because when i was finished there was an incredibly detailed picture of a full moon

disappearing behind some trees, while underneath it a panther was stalking an unseen creature. I

was surprised i drew this.

It was getting dark, and the movers had to be done by now, so i walked warily down the stairs to

go get the furniture for my room. My mom had probably already taken what she wanted and was

setting up her room. All the furniture was set up just the way my mom ordered. Couches in one

room, electronics in another, and so on.

There was a sheet on the ground that stank of humans. Probably the sheet that showed what was

where. Sighing i picked it up, and stared at my mom's messy handwriting. I wandered through

the enormous house, sheet in hand and went straight to the room with the beds. It was dark, but i

didn't mind unlike my mother i had cat's eyes. Literally, deep green and with black slits for

pupils. Scary right? I know why people ran, my eyes could do that, i just hope it isn't the same at

this school. I hoisted the queen bed onto my shoulder and supported it with one of my hands.

Moving onto the next room with the couches and chairs i piled my two favourite reading chairs

on top of the bed. I threw a bunch of other things onto the bed from multiple rooms, and walked

up the stairs to the fourth level. Walking down the hall, take a left and here we are. My new

room.

Now to get to work on putting everything in it's place.


	3. Chapter 3

The sunlight poured in through my window, forcing me to wake up. I had finished putting everything where i wanted it, and i had my room all to myself. My mom goes to work at 4:30am and comes back at 9pm. So not only did i get the room, i got the whole house to myself. In just two days i would have to go to school. Joy. And my mother had already gotten me all the supplies i needed so i was ready to go. I kicked the covers off of me blindly, while i struggled to get my body to stay awake. Stumbling half asleep to the bathroom, i splashed some water omto my face. I sighed as the cold liquid hit my skin, waking me up. I walked wide awake to my closet, (i worked really hard last night) and pulled out a black skirt and tanktop. I threw them on and ran to the bathroom so i could fix my hair and makeup. My dark makeup was finished, and my hair was flowing down my back, my eyes hidden by my bangs when i looked down. My mother had said that i should go outside and see the town that i would be living in. For once i listened to her. With my black purse in hand i ran down the stairs two steps at a time. I reached the kitchen and stuffed my purse with tic-tacs. I popped one in and looked at the fridge, there was a shopping list and some 20 bills stuck to the fridge, which read; 'We don't have a lot of stuff in the fridge, could you go to the corner store and see if they have any instant meals or something? Thanks Syvren love you.' I started humming a happy tune, I could get ramen, oh how I do love ramen (instant noodles or cup of soup). I snatched the money off of the fridge and stuffed it into my pocket. I hurridely ran out the door and headed towards the corner store, it wasn't that far away so I would have some time to sit and draw before I went back to the house. I made it to the corner store in less that five minutes. And looking at it made me think i'd find bugs in my food. As soon as I got in my opinion changed entirely, the place looked amazing from the inside. It basically looked like a miniature mall, without the different levels. I immediatly went for the insant food section. I saw lots of flavours of ramen, it was basically heaven. I loaded a bunch of diferent types of Ramen into my basket and turned around so quickly that I slammed face first into someone's hard chest. I stumbled backwards and all the contents of my basket went flying. A low growl rumbled from the person who spilt all my precious ramen, "Watch where you're going would you?" I growled myself and looked up, but what I was about to say got caught in my throat, so all I managed was, "Kay" He was beautiful. Long silver hair flowing down his back, and two stray locks drifted so that they went over his shoulders. He had bangs, pretty much like mine, and a pair of adorable dog ears sticking out of the top of his head. When my eyes trailed down to his face I almost choked in astonishment, his eyes were round and golden, and he was just gorgeous. He was very handsome and when my eyes drifted back to his, I could tell he was staring at me too. Staring at my eyes, I sighed and looked away from this man and back to my scattered ramen. He looked down too, I thought he was embarrased for a second, the thought was quickly diminished as he looked back to me with a hard scowel on his face, "You took the last spicy Thai!" I just snarled at him and handed over the spicy ramen. He looked suprised, but took the boxes. "There you go." I said in a small voice. He looked at me then the ramen and sniffed the boxes carefully. "Keh, demon" I took a step towards him, the scent overwelmed me. "Hanyo" I whispered quietly. He glared at me and spoke, clearly angry, "Is there a problem with that?" I looked at him, really looked at him, and let my eyes do the magic. He stepped back obviously taken aback by my eyes, and his ears flicked back like he was ready to run. I wanted to reach up and touch hem so badly, they looked so soft and they were so cute!  
He recovered by picking up my spilt ramen and placing them in my basket. "I haven't seen you around here before." He asked in a gruff voice. "I just moved in a couple days ago, i'm Syvren." I held out my hand, which he just looked at like it was a piece of raw meat covered in maggots. " Keh, Inuyasha." Inuyasha, I liked that name. He was going to say something else, but I stopped his words by walking past him and placing my basket on the check-out desk. Inuyasha came to the counter beside me moments later and we both walked out of the store at the same time. I headed straight home, he followed me. His beautiful eyes burned holes in the back of my head as he said, "where do you live?" I deftly pointed at my house that was just down the road. "Where do you live?" I repeated Inuyasha's question. He jerked his head towards the other side of the road, "Looks like right across from you." I cracked a small smile showing my fangs, Inuyasha mirrored it.  
It took us two more minutes to get down to where our houses were and I waved goodbye to Inuyasha, who gave a soft "Keh" in reply.  
I gave a quick laugh, and it startled Inuyasha. My laugh did that to some of the people at my other school. Guess it would happen some more.  
He retreated into his house, and I did the same (in my house of course). I dropped the mountain of Ramen onto the counter, and sat down. I wasn't ready to call it a day and stay inside. So I swapped my black flats for running shoes (black of course) and my skirt for a pair of my old soccer shorts.  
In my backyard was a group of trees, and I discovered, if you keep walking, the trees get thicker and thicker until you end up in a forest. I ran through the brambles, trying to find a tree that I could sit in. I dare not use the tree by my window, for my mom would come home soon and I would be forced to come inside. So, I keep running further into the forest.  
I continue running at top speed, which is really fast, for five more minutes, I could of kept going, but I stepped in a stream.  
A stream, out of nowhere. I follow it curiously, maybe it will get thicker and be a possible place to go swimming. Still following the stream I push through some stray vines from a willow tree, I could of sworn it looked like a doorway.  
And what I saw next was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen ( make that second most beautiful ).  
There was a huge rock jutting out of the ground, tall enough to stand just below the massive trees, yet still look like a mountain in the small Forrest. I stare in awe, a small ribbon of water flowed out of a crack in the rock and formed a pond, deep enough to rise right above my shoulders if I stood up, and wide enough to fit maybe 5 people. Out of This small pond the small stream flowed out into the one that I stepped in not ten minutes ago. On further inspection I saw a fallen tree propped against the mountain-like rock, perfect for drawing. At this moment I knew this small clearing, was worth the pain of the move.


	4. Chapter 4

Sunlight burned through the lids of my eyes, I rolled over to hide my face from the small ray that had found it's way through my curtain, only to end up falling off the side of my bed and onto the carpet. Groaning I squint, trying to get my sensitive eyes to adjust to the light, while I crawl along the floor looking for the door to my room. My head bangs into the wall, and I open my eyes wide to force them to adjust to the light. I need my room pitch black, or when I wake up, my eyes won't adjust to the sudden light when I open them. After a few seconds I scan my room to see the crack where the light came in. I growl and pull the curtain up abruptly, my eyes do not protest as I yank the window open to let the cool air in. Feeling calm I head to the bathroom and take a nice hot shower.

"I'm late I'm late!" my mother yells as I try to eat my breakfast. Her alarm decided to sleep in today and now she is set on the thought that it is trying to get her fired. I sigh and dump my cereal into the trash as my mother yells at the alarm clock while running around the house frantically. I grab my sketch book and pencil as I run out the door to escape my mothers ranting. My feet make crunching noises as I walk down the sidewalk to the park I had discovered later last night, and climb a tree that I find good for sketching, an begin to draw The sun setting behind some trees, but after maybe half an hour I discover I have drawn a transparent inuyasha peeking out from behind a tree. I sigh at the drawing, it looks just Like him, and I'm overwhelmed with a pang of longing to see him again. Another sigh escapes me as I rest my head on a nearby branch, and gaze at the little children on the swings. I close my eyes and sit there for a bit listening to them play with their friends. My serenity is broken by three boys maybe my age, walking into the park and scaring the other kids off, I growl to myself and tuck my sketchbook under my arm. Watching them carefully, I jump down from the tree silently, and walk slowly to the archway that led out of the park and back to the busy streets. One of them spotted me, and whispered something to the darker haired one, who looked at me and motioned the rest of them to follow. I was out of it, so I was startled when they all appeared infront of me. "Hey there" one of them said, he had pale blue eyes, and a long black ponytail flowing down his back, on normal circumstances I would have thought of him handsome, but the way he looked at me like I was a piece of meat turned me away entirely. So I glared, but said "hi" in a soft voice. They looked at me like I was going to book it any second, which I wasn't going to of course, but it made me uneasy. The boy leaned against the tree and started flexing, I swear I was about to hurl when he looked at me, trying very un-successfully to seduce me. "you're a pretty little thing aren't you?" he was really starting to scare me, what was he getting to? "what's your name babe?" He asked me, i was really freaking out, I was out numbered and they were all full demons, I could take maybe two out before the other two got me. Damn, I was screwed if they decide to use force. "Syvren"  
"Well, that's a nice name, mines Kouga" I shivered as he said his name, he's a wolf demon.. Now that I think of it, they ALL were. Shit. I gave him a small smile and said "It's nice to meet you, Uh, Kouga, but I really need to go now" I started walking past him through the archway, but his arm shot out blocking my way. He leaned into me so I felt his breath on my cheek and said, "Aw, babe why don't you stay awhile, spend some quality time getting to know me and my boys?" he grinned wickedly as his friends circled around him, completely surrounding me and Kouga against the archway. I started breathing heavily, Kouga grabbed my arm and tried to kiss me. I frantically pushed him away and started running. I got two steps in before Kouga got ahold of my arm, and my sketchbook went flying. I gasped, and tried to grab it before one of the wolf boys got ahold of it, which I failed at. The shortest wolf boy picked it up and handed it over to Kouga.  
He flipped through the pages, then his face got red, and his jaw tightened. "Why did you draw this?" he was seething with rage as he shoved the picture into my face. It was the sketch of Inuyasha I had drawn not a few minutes before. "I-I I don't-" I stammered, not able to finish my sentence, because I really didn't know why I had drawn that. "That pesky dog demon! Why did you talk to him?" he was fuming and it would have been funny if he wasn't so scary. He grabbed my arm, and I thought, 'why am I putting up with this' oh yea, that's right, there was 4 of them 1 of me, haha FML. Kouga's grip tightened, and I heard a voice that was dripping with venom come from the other side of the archway, "What the hell is going on here?" Inuyasha.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't know if I should be glad that he showed up, or scared for his safety AND mine. But Inuyasha didn't seem too scared, which actually calmed me down. Inuyasha just stood there, glaring at Kouga, if looks could kill, Kouga would be long dead by now.  
Inuyasha took a step towards us, and Kouga backed off immediately, I was wondering why would Kouga, who definetly had the advantage here, back off so quickly? Inuyasha took another step towards us, and snatched my sketchbook from him, pushing him further in the process. Kouga was fuming at this point, and Inuyasha didn't even notice, he growled at them and forcefully said, "leave. Now."  
They left without hesitation. Leaving me an Inuyasha alone under the archway. He looked at me. Then at the sketchbook. Then at me. Then the book. Then at me.. And again at the book. He went to open it, I gasped and bolted. silently screeching 'NOOOO!'

I ran, and ran, and ran. Away from Inuyasha and my sketchbook. Now I really screamed "NOOOO!"  
Faster and faster. Not noticing I passed my house until I reached the corner store. Covering my face with my palm I doubled back and headed to my home. Why why why why why! He can't see that picture! How creepy would it be for a guy I literally just met to find me drooling over him and drawing pictures of him? Yea that would definetly scare me shitless. Oh god, I had school tomorrow...  
_

I'M SORRY GUYS REALLY SHORT CHAPTER I'LL DO BETTER NEXT TIME


	6. Chapter 6

"SYVREN! WAKE UP!" Beeeeeep. Beeeeeep. My alarm was going off, it was 7:00am. I slept in. Damn. My mom must have taken a day off or something because she was shaking me furiously.. It was very annoying. I get up and walk past her, completely ignoring her constant yelling and make my way into the bathroom to fix my hair and makeup. Once finished with the usual routine of getting ready for school I walk out the door with my backpack and lunch, I wait for the bus. I see a flash of silver not too far away, and I take off, I will walk to school today.

I arrive at school roughly ten minutes later. No sign of Inuyasha so I feel a little better walking through the halls. I go to he main office to receive my class schedule feeling better with each step I take. First period, art second, gym third, history fourth, strings/music. It was a nice arrangement.. The two most relaxing classes at the start and end of the day.. Now to keep avoiding Inuyasha. I speed up to get to first period.  
I walk into art and the teacher, mr. Donald introduces me to the class, I turn to see a pair of golden eyes watching me, I turn away and ask "where do I sit?" Mr. Donald replies, "hmm, why don't you take a seat with Mr. Inuyasha over there." I gulp and nod solemnly, I avoid all eye contact as I make my way to the seat. Mr. Donald now looks at the entire class and speaks loudly "Open up your textbooks class, to page 136 If you will, Syvren, you'll have to share with Inuyasha until we can get a textbook for you from the other class." he continued on about Greek art and their sculptures, I look at the pictures, still avoiding Inuyasha's eyes. The period passes slowly..

Next I have gym. Greeeeat.  
Walking up to the gym, to my relief no sight of Inuyasha. None of the girls are friendly of course I didn't expect any of them to be but I guess a part of me was hoping I'd make a friend. But on the other hand a friend would only burden me. I prefer to be alone. We played volleyball, I laughed, I had fun.  
I also spiked the ball into a younger girls head. She was knocked out cold, i was sent to the office. Had she not of been a hanyo, she would probably be dead. I don't know her but I wouldn't want to. She seemed strange. Not in a good way. History passed quickly, no sign of Inuyasha. He was in my strings class, but thankfully we sat really far apart. The bell rang and I raced out the door. I went to my locker and got my things, I saw Inuyasha approaching and bolted. Arriving at the bus stop I didn't see him so I assumed I was safe, I waited quietly. The bus came twenty minutes later but by the time it had gotten there I already left. Braving the cold streets I decided it was better than being trapped on that old bus. Arriving home, I sit on the windowsill. 'He looked at the sketchbook..'  
Night comes, but I don't sleep a wink.


	7. Chapter 7

Morning comes all too quickly. My day starts as usual, getting dressed, makeup, breakfast, out the door. As I walk to the bus stop, I see Inuyasha waiting there. I think of escape plans, but none of them will work, he may be a hanyo but I have no doubt he could beat me If it came down to running. I walked up to the bench and sat as far away from him as possible. I didn't look at him once. It had to of been atleast 10 minutes sitting there before the bus actually came around, and I jumped up as soon as I saw it roll around the corner. I boarded the bus infront of Inuyasha and headed to the very back of the bus. To my utmost horror, Inuyasha sat beside me, blocking my exit of the seat. I squished myself to the metal wall of the bus, somehow believing I could force myself through it and just disappear. I went into my bag and looked for my sketchbook, but soon realizing Inuyasha still had it. I closed my bag and twiddled my thumbs anxiously. He looked over at me, and i was all too aware of his golden eyes burning holes through my hair. He spoke, "How did you meet Kouga?"  
I froze and repeated his question daftly, "How did you meet Kouga?" He chuckled and moved closer to me, "You sure you wanna hear this story?" I was surprised that he was actually speaking to me, I knew for a fact that he saw my creepy picture but I still said, "Yes." When he spoke again, his voice was rough and sounded exactly as he did when I met him in the corner store, "Well it wasn't that long ago actually, maybe 2 years tops I would think. Anyway, I had just moved here and Kouga was the top dog at our school, get it? Dog.. Wolf demon?" he wiggled his eyebrows as he made the pun and I actually laughed at it. This made him smile, he leaned back into the seat and spoke again, " I didn't know anyone and Kouga seemed to care, yea surprising right?" I nodded, interested in what happened, " my first day of school was awkward, I kept bumping into people, and one day at lunch, Kouga sat with me, he brought his girlfriend, Kikyo."  
I raised an eyebrow, motioning for him to continue, " she was a real.. Let's go with slut. She kept hitting on me and Kouga was fuming by the end of the lunch period. The next day she left him, I hear it was pretty brutal." I frowned but said nothing. Inuyasha ran his hand through his hair and looked at me, "she stalks me now and it's hard to get away from her" he paused, "Kouga has just hated me since then I guess, he used to pull pranks on me after that, lots of stupid names were thrown at me." He leaned back and put his hands behind his head, "lets just say they don't bug me anymore." his canines showed in a big smile after he had finished speaking, he corners of my mouth even rose to smile back. I turned to look out the window just as the bus stopped outside of our school. All the students cleared out, Inuyasha didn't budge.  
I waited a few minutes because I thought he was letting everyone pass. Nope. He still didn't move even after the bus driver left. I tried nudging him. He didn't move. I sighed and stepped over him. One leg had made it out, but Inuyasha had grabbed my other one and pulled me back to the seat. "What the hell Inuyasha?" he put a finger to his lips and pointed out the window. There was a girl outside looking around for someone. She looked a lot like me. I knew instantly. "Kikyo?" Inuyasha nodded. I pushed him out of the seat and said, "got it." Inuyasha grabbed his backpack and sulked his way off of the bus. I waited until Kikyo ran up to him before I walked out. She was hanging all over him and it was kind of funny, but I decided I wouldn't leave him. I walked up to her with my eyes hidden and said, "are you Inuyasha's girlfriend?" Before she could say anything he interrupted with his jaw clenched, "No." Kikyo looked shocked when he spoke, and proceeded To whine, "But Inuuuuuu!" I giggled at her. She sounded ridiculous.  
When she heard me she spun around an slapped me across the left side of my face. "Don't you have better things to do?" Inuyasha shoved her off of him and took my arm, " are you alright?" I shook him off and looked at Kikyo, my eyes started to glow and she backed off immediately. I walked into class and didn't look back.

Once again back in art, Inuyasha was looking at me and I, once again avoided him. When Mr. Donald came around and asked me for my homework, i didn't have it. It was in my sketchbook. I forgot about it. Inuyasha still had it. And he looked at my pictures. "I'm sorry Mr. Donald, I've lost my sketchbook, but I can hand it in later once I find it." He didn't buy the story, "Well then Syvren, I'm sorry to hear that, I hope you find it soon, and see to it that your drawing is handed in." I looked over at Inuyasha and held his stare, "me too."


End file.
